OOC
by Takoizumegane
Summary: sooo...i just need to get this out of my head...its not much really. juz an insignificant post that u can scroll past:) seriously. dont read this. n no i am not attempting to use reverse psychology on u. sincerely...a sucky author.


SHIZUO POV:

Where to start? So much has happened during the past week. My relationship with the flea has been taken to an entirely new level. Everything's so messed up now and that shitty teachers to blame. You might be wondering, "what shitty teacher?". Well, the new teacher that came in last week apparently found it amusing to watch me fight with Izaya. I swear she was dropped on her head when she was a kid. So with her new "absolute reign" in the classroom and her not so closet desire to witness bloodshed on a daily basis, i am stuck in this predicament. This predicament being getting paired together with the flea for literally every project. I swear that woman must have bribed every God damn teacher in the school. Now, I'm able to hold a proper conversation with him for more than 10 minutes without glaring, raising my voice or flinging the nearest object in his general direction. Wanna know what brought about this change? Well, whether you want to or not, I'm still gonna have to tell you cause thats the reason why i'm writing this. So...It was after the track meet last Friday. Coach was choosing a pair to participate in the upcoming inter-school marathon. As you should know, i'm quite fast and have good stamina so its not overly surprising that i was chosen to represent the team. It just so happens that the other person who coincidently was paired with me was, Izaya Orihara. I have to admit, he is quite fast when he gets serious, but he is still as irritating as hell. So the both of us were walking to the lockers to change out of our sweaty shirts that stuck to our bodies. Coach kept us late to talk to us about how winning was more important to him than our petty affairs and that he wanted cooperation, blah blah. I tuned him out because i pretty much knew what he wanted to say. Every teacher had told us the same message over and over again at the beginning of the school year. I may not be the brightest kid, but even an amnesiac would have remembered the constant chanting from the teachers. As we walked in silence, i distanced myself from him and kept to myself. His presence is tolerable when he doesn't open his mouth and splurt nonsense. Coming back to the story, we were topless and i was sitting on the bench, back facing Izaya and minding my own business. I honestly couldn't care less if he somehow managed to strangle himself to death with his jersey. It would be quite a sight to behold. As i was lost in my thoughts, Izaya had walked around the bench and found it appropriate to use the opportunity to sit on my lap. I wanted to push him off but the look on his face told me he had something to say. Don't get me wrong, i usually won't listen to him but he managed to not tick me off that day so i gave him a chance to talk. "What do you want flea?" I grinded out through my teeth. "Just wanted to say thanks for today thats all," he said in that sickly sweet voice of his. I grunted and he seemed to understand it was my way of approving his behaviour. We sat in that position for a few awkward seconds. I could still feel his eyes on me and i was desperately trying to look at anything but him. Even though Izaya is a guy and all, i never noticed how light and small he was. Ok. So maybe he isn't small. More like petite and skinny like a girl. Wonder whether he'll look like one if he crossdresses...(daydreaming) SNAP OUT OF IT! woah..that train of thought was waaaaaay off track. Anyway, within those few short seconds. A cute pout had found its way unto the flea's face. Wait! Pause for a second! Did i just label Izaya as C.U.T.E?! (facepalm) His stupidity must be contagious. Why is it so long just to write a short recollection?! I mean, its not like i'm a cheesy romance novelist who adds in a lot of unnecessary details...am i? On second thoughts, don't tell me. Lets continue shall we? Ok, the next thing i remembered were soft lips pressing against mine. They tasted sweet and tantalizing. Then ,they were gone before i could even appreciate them. I let out a guttural growl at the loss. I heard chuckling and i opened my eyes to see Izaya giggling like a child. And then it dawned on me that i had kissed my mortal enemy. Not only that, he was a Guy! A man. Males don't kiss other males! "Shizu-chan, you look traumatized. Was that your first kiss? Aww...don't cry" I was still shocked and the expression on my face must have screamed 'idiot'. I could only blink and gape like a goldfish. "You...me...why?" My sentence sounded horribly incomplete. Great. The shock was probably so bad that i had lost my abilty of speech.(rolls eyes) "That was a thank you gift for tolerating me today Shizzy-chan. If you wanna thank me for not being irritating, you can always..mmph". Izaya never finished that sentence. Before i could process what exactly i was doing, my body had moved and claimed Izaya's plump, pink lips again. Since i initiated the intimacy this time, i guess i was bolder and stuck out my tongue to taste more of the divine satiny lips. He gasped and my tongue slid into his moist cavern to tangle with his. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and savour the exotic cherry flavour that flooded my senses. At this point, my brain had stopped functioning properly. I was just going by pure animalistic instinct. Somehow or another, my arm had snaked around Izaya's slim waist and the other was caressing his face. Both of his slender arms were wrapped around my neck and his hands were fisted in my bleached hair. Alarms blared in my head but i paid no heed to the warnings of danger. We sucked, nibbled and sloppily meshed our lips together repeatedly. Moans and generally wet noises were all i heard. We broke apart for the occasional breath of air but i never opened me eyes. They were screwed shut, heightening my four other senses. Our upper bodies were bare and as our skin rubbed and created pleasurable friction, i could feel blood rushing to my groin. I didn't know what possessed me to push him away. I roughly shoved him away from me and unto the floor. His look of surprise from the sudden action morphed into one of pain. I cringed at his scrunched up face and felt a pang of guilt. Disappointment flashed across his features but i quickly dismissed it as my imagination. For the second time that day i was rendered speechless. I stood up abruptly, grabbed my bag and ran. Never looking back. Everything around me was a blur. I couldn't see. I wasn't even conscious that i was shirtless so obviously i didn't see Izaya reach out to stop me. I didn't hear him calling me. I didn't see him hug his knees and bury his head in his arms. I didn't see him cry.


End file.
